The Ruby de Majid
by DireSphinx
Summary: A heist in prose. Yes, you read that right. Kami-sama, I must be insane.


Anybody else read _The Lady of Shallot_? Anybody? Cause this might sound a bit familiar...

And no, I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou. Imagine that! Nor do I own _The Lady of Shallot_. That would be Tennyson. Wish I was as good a poet as him.

* * *

_**The Ruby de Majid**_

He opens up his gliders sails

His foot is perched upon the rails

The crowds lift up their cheerful wails

As from beneath the moonlight veils

Appears the Kaitou Kid

Spotlights sway and dare to trace

The monocle on that smirking face

As he begins his merry chase

For the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

The wind is swift as on he rides

Across the wide and open skies

If one could look they might espy

A gleam of daring in the eyes

Of the illustrious Kaitou Kid

But it fades quick as on he sees

In his faint periphery

A swatch of black who dares decree

He shall have no gem of de Majid

xxOxx

A gun is pulled out from his side

He takes aim and opens wide

An ace shoots forth in fiery pride

Towards this thorn pierced in his side

From the mighty Kaitou Kid

The black man tumbles on his back

Knocked out for now, but he'll be back

This will not be the last attack

For the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

The building is nearly within reach

The crowds let loose a painful screech

As Nakamori storms out front to teach

A lesson to one who dares to breach

That damn thief Kaitou Kid

The cigar in his mouth goes stale

As his foe rides in upon the gales

Tonight will be the night he fails

To claim the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

For Kid it is an easy trick

As with a teasing, subtle flick

His double in the air goes '_thwick_'

Confetti rains down quick and thick

To the delight of Kaitou Kid

There's only the tricks inside his sleeves

To prevent his capture on this midnight's eves

As he lands silent upon the rooftops eaves

Of the dwelling de Majid

xxOxx

The police aren't happy, they appear confused

But Nakamori sees through Kaitou's ruse

"He's in the building – there's no time to lose!"

Shouts the Inspector as the chase ensues

To capture the Kaitou Kid

But Kid has a different plan in mind

To prison he is not inclined

There's a ruby with his fate entwined

In the house of de Majid

xxOxx

Screws are loosened, locks are picked

Lights are docked as floors are slicked

All to hamper those that constrict

The plans of one notorious convict

The grand thief Kaitou Kid

He makes his way to the scarlet gem

Stately shining at the moonlight's whim

When suddenly all the lights go dim

Around the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

A crimson glow begins to bleed

From deep within that stony seed

Brimstone brewing that cannot impede

The shock that dare not go recede

From the face of Kaitou Kid

"_Pandora_" he whispers in a voice gone hoarse

The cause of all his pain and remorse

She's really right there with half the Task Force

In the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

Kid's laughter echoes throughout the room

For a moment there's a ghost behind the costume

A shade of vengeance brought back from the tomb

The Task Force starts, and dares not presume

Into who is this Kaitou Kid

The Kid's mind is awhirl in spirals of red

Thoughts run rampant behind that monocled head

There's one thing he can do for the souls of the dead

Destroy the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

The chase resumes, but the mood is changed

No longer playful and ticked, but rather estranged

Like the goal of the night has been rearranged

But who can know why in the mind of the deranged

The mind of the Kaitou Kid

He claims the jewel in one, two, three!

Quick as lightning, he sprints through the sea

Of Task Force uniforms as on he flees

With the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

Kid's footsteps groan upon the stairs

Smirk affixed in the devil's snares

The Task Force chase and dare despair

When from above drift unholy swears

From the mouth of Kaitou Kid

Thanking Kami above, the men resume

Rushing to ensure the Kaitou Kid's doom

But a menacing sight beyond dares loom

On the roof of de Majid

xxOxx

A man in black with aura maligned

Has caught these players in a horrid bind

A girl's held hostage with gun aligned

"Give up the jewel or I'll blow her mind!"

He decrees to Kaitou Kid

The Task Force stop, the Kid gives pause

But then again, they have just cause

That's Nakamori's daughter held in the man's claws

On the rooftop de Majid

xxOxx

The silence stretches on, thick as cream

Till the hammer's click shatters the dream

That black bastard's patience is losing steam

Too much longer and it'll end in a scream

Thinks, _knows,_ the Kaitou Kid

He needs a distraction, he needs a plan

Some way to disarm this cutthroat man

Rescue Aoko before the shit hits the fan

Without losing the gem of de Majid

xxOxx

A tear slips down his angel's face

Highlighting the horror he cannot erase

_...Suddenly_ everything clicks into place

A smirk at long last deigns to grace

The mask of Kaitou Kid

He lifts the jewel up to the sky

And in a jovial voice thinks to reply

"I'm afraid Nakamori we have to say goodbye."

On the dwelling de Majid

xxOxx

"At least, that's what I'd say if I didn't care."

States the Kid with his theatrical flare

"But we all know how life can never compare

To death which is final, something to beware."

Smirks the Kaitou Kid

"So what's your point?" asks the man with the gun

"Oh, there's no point, just having some fun."

"You want the jewel? Then I'd suggest you run."

As Kid throws the gem of de Majid

xxOxx

The man ditches the girl, she begins to fall

He has eyes only for that scarlet ball

The Task Force pounce in an enraged brawl

While one thief chases the most precious jewel of them all

_Aoko_, thinks Kaitou Kid

With nary a thought he leaps through the air

Heart in his throat he sends Kami a prayer

That he reaches the girl with time left to spare

Before the ground of de Majid

xxOxx

He's lucky this time, damned lucky indeed

Kid reaches Aoko before they hit terminal speed

Locked in his embrace he knows he'll succeed

And with sails open wide two figures proceed

Aoko and Kaitou Kid

They land on a roof some meters away

He's hesitant to let go and knows not what to say

But seeing her alright is the best reward of the day

Gem or no gem of de Majid

xxOxx

So he turns on the charm and grants her a smirk

Letting her know he expects to be paid for his work

And he wouldn't say no to a kiss as a perk

Her face, it turns red and with a loud yell of "Jerk!"

She smacks the Kaitou Kid

Or at least she attempts, but horribly fails

For Kid is aloft upon the winds sails

With a jaunty "Ta ta!" he searches for trails

For the Ruby de Majid

xxOxx

Two days time then come to pass

When a knocking sounds upon the glass

Of a parcel and note self-stamped "_The last!_"

Which reads "I'm afraid my time has come. Alas,"

"Farewell." the Kaitou Kid

The Task Force look on in dismay

Then pounce on the parcel without delay

To see a monocle and silk hat on display

With the shards of de Majid

* * *

Okay, yes the rhyming and meter are off in a few places, but I can't bring it in my itty bitty black heart to correct these bits. I've spent too much time on this as it is. Stupid _Lady of Shallot_ giving me ideas...

And again - why can't I have empty spaces for spacing stanzas? Why? Especially when I've got _nineteen_ friggin stanzas to work with. Yeah, this is one of my longer poems by far.


End file.
